


Suddenly, a Ninja

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline, Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, F/M, Kissing, Love, Megacity, Ninja, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Statistic, Young Genji Shimada, criminals, heights, underground life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Losing oneself in the anonymity of a tightly packed megacity is very easy. Next thing you know, you don't matter at all. You are a cog in a machine so big, that your position has at least twenty other cogs that could do your job just fine.Hana almost succumbed to the pressure, starting to deal with figures she should have never been dealing with in the first place.But suddenly ninjas... To be precise, one ninja...





	Suddenly, a Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens if you look at skins for way too long...
> 
> Early 20s Genji.

To think that it all started when some asshat hired him to silence you. Permanently that is. In fact, you ended up coming dangerously close to his blade after all. The green, glowing and razor-sharp edge was looming just inches in front of your face.

Not like that though. He almost begged you, and you did him the favour. Just at the bottom of the hilt, and with the pinkest, most glittery ink you could find, you signed the thing with your gamer tag. "D.Va" it says now, with a little heart in the corner. Not exactly a detail you would expect from a hitman roaming the streets with an oni-mask and a katana, but to be honest, nothing has ever made too much sense about him to begin with.

You simply have to roll with it.

Now, just because you put up with his antics, you are sitting here, dangling your feet off the edge of a skyscraper. You look down into the busy, neon-lit streets of Nanra. A megacity, filled with so many different people.

Why would you care about them? That many people in one spot were just a boring statistic.

A light tug on your shoulder pulls you out of your thoughts before they can gain any momentum.

"Careful! Don't fall off!" his voice sounded. You look around right into his face, and squint defiantly.

"Never took you for such a chickenshit, Genji."

You stare him down, devilish, but all of a sudden his face starts to match yours. Your eyes widen in confusion.

"Well in that case..."

Before you realise what is going on, you feel a shove in your back. Your body slides a little forward from the force. Gravel falls over the edge of the building. Panicked, you swirl to all sides, trying to find anything to hold onto. Suddenly you become aware of the height difference between the top of the skyscraper, and the next surface down below.

You breathe in, quickly, a whistling in your throat. This was it, right? You played with the bad boys, and now you are going to die so unceremoniously. Just another statistic. You want to shout, but...

A firm embrace constricts you around your chest. For just a short moment you feel the relief, the leftover adrenaline as you understand that you will _not_ fall off a building and die today. Yet the dirty cackle has to ruin it all. Well, guess who did the shove in the first place...

"I'm going to beat the living crap out of you, you dickhead!"

He lets out his last amused giggles, before coming close to your ear, murmuring, "And I would thoroughly enjoy every single hit."

Would? Yeah, it could become a little complicated to try and fight an actual, like real real ninja, like him.

You moan in annoyance, settling for a pout and leaning back into his embrace.

"I hate you sometimes, you know? Don't do that ever again!" you groan. "That was really scary!"

Before he can say anything you cut him off by turning your head enough to face him. Your gaze is piercing. "I dare you calling me a chickenshit now!"

He closes his eyes. The smug smirk seems like burnt into his face. As much as you want to become even more upset now, you just can't get enough of the view, how his eyebrows give him this raptorial look, how his green dyed hair stands spiked up so rebelliously. Why is he so perfect?

"You're a little bunnyshit, Hana!" he says, meeting your eyes boldly.

He's such a perfect imbecile...

You sigh in defeat, tilting your head up and touching his lips with yours. He leans in, and the world becomes so small all of a sudden.

Just the two of you.

So perfect.

So incorrigible, and making you almost regret all of your recent life choices. However, after all, he provides you with one slight detail. That little difference that nobody else has ever managed to make you feel.

With him, you are not a statistic.

With him, your life feels incredibly real.

And so ultimately, but not with his blade, and yet almost permanently, he silences you.


End file.
